Les toilettes de Gino Palace
by Plume-Grise
Summary: Os trèèèèès lémoné ! / !\ Ames sensibles !   il manque juste la fin que nous sommes en train de rédiger avec applications


Les toilettes du Gino Palace

Alice déboula dans la salle de bain, telle une furie prête à assassiner sa proie. Elle était furibonde et carrément enragée, ce qui était assez surprenant vu qu'elle arborait un visage d'ange. Bella ne portait donc aucun amour à Alice pour lui infliger ça ? Depuis le temps que les deux meilleures amies se connaissaient, elle aurait dû savoir que cela blesserait profondément Alice. Avec tout le temps que celle-ci passait à essayer de rendre la copine de son frère présentable, elle aurait pu avoir un minimum de respect pour sa belle-sœur.

- Bella ! Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! rugit Alice exaspérée en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Elle eut une petite moue qui eut le don de faire lâcher un soupir à Bella.

- Ok, va pour le maquillage. Mais je ne mettrais pas de talons, tu es prévenue ! siffla l'intéressée entre ses dents.

Alice sautilla sur place, heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi au moins quelque chose avec Bella, et entreprit de lui appliquer du fard à paupières sans attendre.

- Tu pourrais essayer d'être plus sexy de temps en temps. Qui sait, peut-être que tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un de mignon, hein ? chuchota Alice en dessinant un fin trait d'eye-liner noir sur les douces paupières de sa sœur de cœur.

- J'ai déjà Edward je te rappelle, je l'aime et il me suffit amplement ! répliqua Bella, indignée.

- Oui, oui... répondit simplement le lutin en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Alice finissait de la maquiller quand son frère les appela du salon.  
- Vous avez fini ? demanda t-il, agacé que sa sœur prenne sa promise pour une poupée Barbie.  
- On arrive ! crièrent-elles en même temps.  
Une touche finale plus tard et elles descendirent. Edward ne put s'empêcher de trouver Bella terriblement... sexy et attirante, bien plus que d'habitude. Il la dévisageait avec intérêt, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Celle-ci portait un décolleté qui laissait apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine. Il resta quelques secondes les yeux braqués sur elle, puis continua sa quête du bonheur. Bella portait gracieusement un jean bleu clair nuancé de blanc, ultra moulant, qui dessinait parfaitement les formes arrondies de ses belles fesses. Il fit vite passer son envie de vouloir palper les chaires chaudes de celles-ci pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et risquer de la blesser. Ses pieds étaient exposés dans des escarpins noirs, lui allongeant les jambes et la rendant encore plus... sex ! Ce petit lutin avait beau être exécrable, par moment il faisait des miracles sur sa promise. Sans elle, Bella aurait sans doute mit un vieux jean troué et un débardeur sale qui traînaient dans sa chambre. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir sa chère sœur pour remédier à tout cela, elle avait une âme et qui plus est une âme d'ange ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Alice, quand sa mâchoire se décrocha, son regard s'attardant sur le corps soigneusement préparé de sa sœur adoptive. Elle arborait un top sans bretelle, lui faisant ressortir ses seins. Il eut une forte envie également de pouvoir les prendre en coupe et de les "léchouiller". Son top était assez court car il laissait sans problème apparaître le piercing qu'elle avait au nombril. Elle portait élégamment une jupe volante blanche très courte qui laissait apparaître son string blanc en dentelle dès qu'elle virevoltait, autant dire dès qu'elle se déplaçait ! Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué mais Alice était bien plus que... bandante !

Le vampire secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de ses idées, et ils allèrent vers le garage pour prendre la Volvo d'Edward, direction le Gino Palace.  
Il roula rapidement, comme à son habitude, et ils s'installèrent tout de suite à une table vide en entrant dans le bar.  
- Bon, Bell's, tu la veux comment ta vodka ? demanda Alice.  
L'intéressée écarquilla les yeux, sûrement stupéfaite de voir qu'Alice lui propose cela. Mais l'ayant déjà froissée une fois, elle voulait éviter de le refaire, même si l'alcool... lui était répugnant !  
- Moi ? Mais euh, je... citron, répondit-elle simplement.  
- Bien ! Alors deux verres d'eau et une vodka citron, commanda Alice lorsque le serveur arriva.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les consommations furent posées sur la table.  
Alice et Edward, les deux vampires, s'obligèrent à boire leur simple verre d'eau avec dégoût, mais il fallait cacher les apparences, ils étaient "normaux". Quand à Bella, elle porta sa vodka à ses lèvres, tout doucement, puis but tout le contenu de son verre d'un trait.  
- Alice, je n'aime pas ça, dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Ne l'oblige pas à boire.  
- T'inquiètes, dit Bella avec un sourire. J'aime bien...  
- Haha, tu vois ! dit Alice avec un sourire victorieux. Je suis sûre que même moi j'aurais aimé ça, si je n'avais pas été... comme je suis.  
Bella haussa les épaules et tourna son attention vers la salle, peu peuplée. Son regard se posa sur une table de deux personnes, assez éloignées d'elles, un couple apparemment vu les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer leurs visages, et son verre lui glissa des mains et se fracassa avec un bruit sourd sur le sol lorsqu'elle les reconnu.  
Jacob et Leah.  
Comment pouvait-il... comment avait-il OSE ? L'idée lui traversa l'esprit de prendre un autre verre pour aller le frapper avec, en espérant qu'ainsi, son sang coulerait et qu'un des vampires ici présent n'hésiterait pas à le tuer... mais c'était pitoyable. Folle de rage contre lui, contre les autres qui n'avaient rien remarqué, tout à leur discussion, elle se leva.  
- Je reviens, lâcha-t-elle simplement.  
Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle sortit son portable de sa poche pour envoyer un message à ce cabot qui la dégoûtait !

Jake, je suis aussi au Gino Palace.  
Rejoins moi aux toilettes des filles, maintenant !  
B.

Elle regarda alors son reflet dans le miroir et remit quelques cheveux en place, histoire d'avoir meilleure allure.  
Elle n'eut malheureusement pas de retour à son SMS, mais reçut la réponse directement en chair et en os, Jacob déboulant dans les toilettes.

- Oui, tu voulais me parler ?  
- Comment oses-tu me faire ça, sale chien ? Tu me répugnes !  
- Faire quoi... ? Tu es exaspérante Bella ! répondit Jake en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Ah, ne fait pas l'innocent MERDE ! Tu joues bien ton jeu, vraiment je pensais que tu tenais à moi ! Mais non vas-y, envoies toi la première pétasse qui vient !  
- Bella, tu ne sais rien du tout alors tu te la fermes et immédiatement !  
- Non non, c'est toi qui te tais, tu disais m'aimer... Je vois bien à quel point tu m'aimes, quelle magnifique déclaration d'amour ! Merci je suis touché petit loup... rétorqua Bella en hurlant !  
- Ta gueule, je t'aime ! dit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Leur baiser était éperdument amoureux, et désespéré, ils avaient beau s'aimer... ils étaient incompatibles ! Mais notre cher ami Jake passait déjà ses mains dans les poches arrière du jean de Bella. Celle-ci remerciait clairement le ciel, ou plutôt Alice... Elle était bien heureuse que son petit lutin lui ait fait mettre un string noir recouvert de quelques strass, à la place de sa vieille culotte de grand mère couleur... euh... bonne question en fait ! Les mains de notre belle maladroite glissèrent délicatement dans les cheveux de notre Apollon. Elle voulut sauter sur lui de façon à avoir ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses mains autour de son cou... Mais comme nous vous le disions... Notre belle maladroite... glissa et se rétama sur le sol légèrement mouillé.  
Jake pouffa, mais en voyant le regard noir de Bella, il s'arrêta net... Bien que Bella soit maladroite, elle visait très bien, surtout avec ses pieds... dans les mauvais endroits ! Il lui fit donc son plus beau sourire... Celui qui éblouit les gens, bien entendu, et tendit une main victorieuse à sa belle. Une fois stabilisée sur ses deux jambes, elle se colla contre le mur pour être sûre de ne pas tomber. Mais au pire, si elle glissait, elle atterrirait directement dans les bras musclés de son bel amant ! Elle refit donc un nouvel essai ! ... D'une part nous pensons, nous les rédactrices, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû... Mais Bella sauta dans les bras de Jake sans tomber ! (Mirracccleee Ouaaaw O.o Sommes-nous si mauvaises langues ?) Mais... En fait le clou du spectacle était finalement Jacob qui glissa sous la pression du poids de son petit oiseau ! Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés, Bella était dominatrice, elle chevauchait son "homme", enfin son loup (garou =P).

Elle repartit directement à l'assaut de ses lèvres, puis lorsqu'elles se détachèrent, Bella ne quitta pas la peau si chaude de Jacob et continua ses baisers en explorant sa mâchoire, son cou, puis souleva son T-shirt, dévoilant ainsi sa musculature parfaitement bien dessinée, et reprit son trajet en embrassant sa poitrine, ses abdos… Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à son pantalon, elle lui fit glisser sans aucune hésitation, elle était certaine de ce qu'elle voulait lui faire.  
Jacob se retrouva donc en boxer devant une Bella rougissante. Lorsqu'elle fit glisser son dernier vêtement, laissant apparaître le corps entièrement nu de son amant, elle en rougit de plus belle.  
Mais l'excitation l'emporta sur la timidité. Elle était déterminée, et prit le sexe de Jake dans sa main, commençant à faire de petits vas-et-viens maladroits.

Voyant que sa belle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il fit glisser sa main sur la sienne, et lui montra le rythme qu'il voulait. Elle n'eut aucun problème à continuer seule, provoquant des petits grognements d'excitation qui sortaient de la bouche de Jake. Bella approcha sa tête de la virilité de son amant et déposa sa langue sur le gland de celui-ci. La sensation était sans pareil pour les deux amoureux. Elle décida de lécher sa verge tout le long, pour finir jusqu'au bout et en faire le tour avec celle ci. Plus Bella mettait du contact et plus Jacob prenait du plaisir. Elle empala donc son sexe entier dans sa bouche et commença de légers vas-et-viens une nouvelle fois.

CHBOUANG !

Un hurlement retentit dans toute la pièce, suivit d'un bruit sourd et de plusieurs jurons. Ils avaient été interrompus sans même sans rendre compte. Leah se retrouvait là étalée au sol. Celle-ci venait de se prendre les pieds dans les deux tourtereaux, qui s'étaient mis devant la porte pour leurs diverses et passionnantes occupations. Bella en avait eut le souffle coupé. Leah avait le regard noir, et elle s'approcha brusquement de Bella à quatre pattes. Celle-ci s'apprêta à recevoir une gifle de plein fouet, mais au lieu de cela, les lèvres de la copine de son amant se déposèrent sur les siennes. Bella ne comprenait pas, pourtant elle se laissa guider par les mouvements de langue que lui donnaient Leah. Celle-ci savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, et malgré que les deux filles se détestaient, quand elle avait vu la "fille aux vampires" sucer Jake, après l'envie de l'étrangler était venue l'envie de l'embrasser comme jamais elle ne l'aurait fait. Elle se laissait lentement guider par ses sombres pulsions, pendant que Bella tentait de garder le cap tant bien que mal. Jake hallucinait. Leah était la fille qui détestait le plus son premier amour, pourtant elle l'avait embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. De voir deux filles extrêmement sexy s'embrasser d'une telle sorte lui fit amplifier son érection à un tel point qu'elle en fut douloureuse. Leah repoussa violemment Bella d'une telle force que la tête de celle-ci faillit se fracasser sur le sol, si Jacob ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le bras (Ouaw). Pendant qu'il était occupé à voir si elle allait bien, la fille aux loups se jeta sur la grosseur de Jacob et se mit à le "pomper". Il avait relâché la tête de Bell's et avait prit la tête de sa copine entre ses mains, pour donner plus de puissance aux mouvements qu'elle lui administrait. La deuxième fille s'occupa alors de remonter la jupe de la "suceuse", qui à sa plus grande surprise ne portait pas de dessous. Sans prévenir elle fit pénétrer deux doigts en elle ce qui fit sursauter Leah, qui mordit in-intentionnellement sa sucette ! Ce dernier choc fit jouir Jacob qui gicla partout sur le visage de Leah. Celle-ci se retrouva le visage recouvert de liquide blanchâtre, plutôt écœurant à première vue !

- Beeellaaa ! résonna une voix familière derrière la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, on t'att...  
Alice se coupa dans sa phrase lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et vit le spectacle qui se présentait devant elle. Elle était suivie de près par son frère, qui affichait la même expression qu'elle sur son visage. Il en était d'autant plus choqué que l'amour de sa vie se trouvait dans ces... activités !  
Une fois la surprise passée, Alice reporta son attention sur Leah, à qui elle trouvait curieux que son visage soit recouvert de blanc. Mais elle comprit rapidement les évènements, Jacob étant allongé à ses pieds, nu.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'accroupit en face de Leah. Elle inclina la tête, comme pour mieux détailler cette "substance" et s'approcha de la jeune fille, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue. Mais elle ne cherchait pas du tout à l'embrasser ; elle sortit sa langue et commença doucement à lécher la jouissance de Jacob.  
Ce geste surprit tout d'abord Leah, mais elle n'y porta plus vraiment attention et avait elle aussi envie d'y gouter, et elle lécha le pourtour de sa propre bouche. La langue froide d'Alice ne la dérangeait pas non plus, qui continuait à lécher tout le liquide qui lui était permit de trouver.  
De son côté, Edward en fut maintenant plus que choqué, et il s'apprêta à tourner les talons, quand un grognement retint son attention. Il se retourna alors et vit Jake se lever et se transformer en loup, ce qui expliqua le grognement et l'odeur insupportable qui régnait dans l'air.  
S'en fut trop pour le pauvre vampire. Il était alors décidé à partir pour de bon, une main sur la poignée de la porte, quand il sentit quelque chose derrière lui transpercer ses vêtements, avant de s'enfoncer en lui.  
Sous la surprise et la colère, réalisant ce qui lui arriva, il lâcha un cri.  
Jacob, toujours dans sa forme animale, l'avait... . Il était n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire cela, car toutes les filles présentes dans cette pièce était "occupées" à leur petit jeu, alors qu'Edward n'en avait même pas fait partie. Il avait fait ça car il savait bien qu'Edward n'était pas ce genre de garçon qui faisait "ce genre de choses", et il l'avait donc pris par surprise... (Niark Niark)  
Jacob faisait des vas-et-viens toujours plus vite et plus fort, appréciant la sensation que cela lui procurait. Il aurait pu être dégoûté de faire ça avec un vampire, et avec un homme ! Mais non au contraire, cette expérience était différente des autres justement, il couchait avec son ennemi juré, et pourtant et il aimait ça.  
Edward n'arrivait pas à résister à ce que lui faisait Jacob, pas parce qu'il était plus fort que lui, mais parce que... eh bien... il appréciait, lui aussi, à sa plus grande surprise.


End file.
